


Quiet Reflections

by greekowl87



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 11 Speculation, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekowl87/pseuds/greekowl87
Summary: Taken from the prompt "I'm supposed to get married tomorrow." How I wish season 11 ends.





	Quiet Reflections

She could not remember the last time she had come here. Years certainly but she could not pinpoint it exactly. Maybe 2007? Or was it 2001? As she knelt down in front of the grave to place the white roses, she plucked away at the overgrown weeds, her fingers lingering on the weather name to which time had been unkind to, Melissa Scully.

Scully rested on the back of her heels, not caring if she was getting her suit pants dirty or if mud clung to her heels. She did bring her overcoat which she had tightly wrapped around her to ward off any chill.

She felt silly speaking aloud as if Missy could actually hear her. But she finally found her voice.

“I’m supposed to get married tomorrow. I wish you were here to see it.”

She was quiet as if expecting Missy to answer her back. The cold wind blew up around her and threw her long red hair into her face. Scully combed it back behind her and focused on the engraved letters.

The heart break came back anew, even after twenty years. She looked at the white roses. “Do you remember how we used to joke which one of us would be an aunt first? You always thought Charlie would be the one to have the first grandchild, then Bill, and then you, and then me, eventually. But Bill had Mattie…Charlie…” her voiced died before find renewed vigor. “I’m sure you’re with mom now. And dad. Charlie became estranged about ten years ago, but I’m sure you knew that.”

The dead know all.

“But mom said something to Mulder. You remember, Mulder, right? ‘I have a son named William too.’ She said that right before she died. I didn’t know what she was saying. Things were so tough, Missy. I wish I could just call you and talk.” She played with the silky white petals of the bouquet. “I wished that a lot over the past few years. You know, I had a son? After Emily. I’m sure Emily is with you too and you’re spoiling her rotten.”

Scully’s heartfelt heavy suddenly. The sadness and grief from Emily never left her, hanging around her like the albatross, and only grew worse when she gave up William.

“I had…I have a son. He came back you know. He likes to go by Jackson. They kept William as his first name but Jackson is his middle name and apparently, his adopted father gave him that middle name because he loved Michael Jackson.” She laughed. “I have my son back. Oh, he reminds me so much of you with his crazy ideas. And Mulder. But Mulder says he is like me.”

Scully looked at the headstone and thought about her words. “I don’t have a maid of honor. Remember we promised to be each other’s maid of honor? It just didn’t feel right. You would love this. Mulder and I are going down to the courthouse to tie the knot. Will…I mean Jackson and Skinner are our witnesses.” She smiled, imagining Missy’s smile. “I’m supposed to get married tomorrow to Mulder and I finally get the happy ending I have been wanting for years. And I have our son back too. I just wish you could share it with me.”

She heard slow, quiet footsteps come up from behind her. His hand traced the exposed skin of her neck gently, lingering on the chip implant, as he kneeled beside her. “Do we have your sister’s blessing?”

She leaned against Mulder slightly and smiled. The wind kicked up around them like a mini tornado. “Yeah. I think we do.”

He hugged her close. “Good, because Jackson texted me. He wants sushi for dinner from that place we introduced him to.”

She smiled happily. “I can’t wait to marry you tomorrow.”

“It only took 25 years to make it official.” He guided her up as the trekked back to the SUV.


End file.
